Radiation therapy involves medical procedures that selectively expose certain areas of a human body, such as cancerous tumors, to high doses of radiation. The intent of the radiation therapy is to irradiate the targeted biological tissue such that the harmful tissue is destroyed. During a radiation therapy, a radiation source may be rotated around a patient to deliver radiation from different angles at target region inside the patient. The radiation source may be mounted on an arm or a ring gantry. In certain radiation therapy, the patient support supporting the patient may also be moved.
Before treatment radiation is delivered by a radiation treatment machine, a machine quality assurance (QA) procedure may be performed to ensure that the treatment machine meets certain criteria for performing the treatment procedure. Also, pre-treatment QA procedure may be performed to ensure that a treatment plan (when being executed by the treatment machine) will meet certain criteria for delivering treatment radiation to the patient.
Applicant of the subject disclosure determines that it may be desirable to provide a new system and method for performing these QAs and/or other QA(s).